Diesel engine use for passenger car applications is increasing due to the benefit of better fuel economy. Further, gasoline engines are increasing compression ratios to improve the fuel efficiency. As a result, diesel and gasoline engine accessory drive systems have to overcome the vibrations of greater magnitude from crankshafts due to above mentioned changes in engines.
Due to increased crankshaft vibration plus high acceleration/deceleration rates and high alternator inertia the engine accessory drive system is often experiencing belt chirp noise due to belt slip. This will also reduce the belt operating life.
Crankshaft isolators/decouplers and alternator decouplers/isolators have been widely used for engines with high angular vibration to filter out vibration in engine operation speed range and to also control belt chirp.
Representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 7,591,357 which discloses a decoupler provided for transferring rotary movement between an engine driven crankshaft and a serpentine belt. The decoupler has a rotary driving member and a rotary driven member coaxially mounted with the driving member for relative rotary movement therewith. A decoupling assembly extends between the driving member and the driven member. The decoupling assembly selectively couples the driving and driven members when the driving member rotates relative to the driven member in a first coupling sense. The decoupling assembly uncouples the driving member from the driven, member when the driving member rotates relative to the driven member in a second sense opposite the first sense. A torsional vibration damper is mounted for rotation with one of the driving and driven members to cancel some of the vibrations generated by the engine.
What is needed is an isolating decoupler comprising a wrap spring disposed radially inward of a torsion spring engaged with a spring carrier and frictionally engagable with a pulley in a loading direction that is opposite that of the torsion spring, the wrap spring engagable with the hub whereby the frictional engagement with the pulley can be released. The present invention meets this need.